Good Morning!
by wolfsbane92
Summary: A morning in the daily life of Kenpachi and Yachiru. Fluffy, father/daughter type relationship. One shot. Please review!


**A/N: Just a quick little fluffy drabble about Kenny and Yachiru. :3 I think their relationship is pretty freaking adorable, like a father and his overprotective daughter. XD **

**Please review and let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it! This is my first Bleach one-shot after all. :D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own anything related to Bleach, you silly hillbillies. If I did, Byakuya would be mine! All mine! But sadly he is not. :(  
**

* * *

Yachiru's eyelids popped open the moment Mr. Sun's luminescent fingers spread across the wooden floor panels, caressing her skin in a happy glow. She watched the dust sparkling in the sunlight for a few moments before letting her gaze float up to the face of the man snoring loudly beside her.

"Good morning, Ken-chan!" she said cheerily, hopping onto the rather large man's chest. He grunted and squinted one eye at her, his scarred mouth turning down into a frown.

"Morning, kiddo," he rumbled, sighing. She scowled at him and pressed her small, chubby fingers into his face, forcing his lips up into a smile.

"Ken-chan, be happy!" she ordered. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her bottom lip puckered out. Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh at her dramatic antics. Her scowling face fractured into a grin, and she squealed in delight as he threw her over his shoulder. The room tilted with each step he took, until finally it was righted again as he set the pink haired child down in front of the bathroom sink.

"Brush," he grunted, handing her an equally pink toothbrush. She scowled at him and he scowled right back. "I'm not lugging you around all day if you have stinky breath. Besides," he said, winking at her, "Byakuya doesn't like girls who have stinky breath."

Yachiru's eyes widened and she snatched the toothbrush from his hand, squeezing out a giant gob of toothpaste before furiously scrubbing her teeth. Kenpachi chuckled and ruffled her hair before going about his morning routine.

"Ken-chan, we're out of hair gel. Do you want me to go get some more from Mayurin today?" Yachiru asked, shaking the bottle until the last drop was squeezed out. Kenpachi grunted, rubbing his chin as the child tied the last bell to a spiked tip of hair. He was sitting on the floor while she stood in a chair to shape his locks into her favorite style.

"I don't want you going anywhere near that freak without me. You hear that, Yachiru?" he growled. Yachiru grinned widely, showing off her sparkling white teeth.

"Got it, Ken-chan! So does that mean Ken-chan is going to come with me?" she asked, clapping her hands together. Kenpachi smirked.

"Of course. "

She followed Kenpachi into their small kitchen, where they gulped down some breakfast and a cookie or two before heading back into their room. Kenpachi lazily shrugged on his haori and grabbed his zanpakto while Yachiru fiddled around with something in the corner. She suddenly leaped through the air and smacked something onto his cheek before swinging around to rest on his shoulder.

"There, now Ken-chan is pretty!" she smiled happily, patting the small flower sticker to make sure it would stay on.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"Zaraki-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou is requesting your signature on…on…"

Ikkaku bit his lip to keep from laughing, his eyes watering profusely as he turned his back. _That man has lost his mind! _he thought, giggling quietly. He winced and slumped onto the floor as a sudden increase of reiatsu crushed his lungs.

"Something wrong with my face, Madarame?" his captain growled.

"N-No, sir! It's more b-beautiful than the setting sun!" Ikkaku choked out. The reiatsu lifted but he screamed as a set of razor sharp teeth sunk into his head. "GET OFF YA DAMN BRAT!"

"Yuff effuff Keh-uhn nefeh faff, Ally!" Yachiru grunted through a mouthful of flesh. Translation: "You insulted Ken-chan's pretty face, Baldy!" The corner of Kenpachi's mouth turned up into a grin as he watched his subordinate getting beaten by his vice captain. Eventually Ikkaku managed to pull her off his his head, which had become red and vaguely cone shaped. He held her at arms length before chucking her at his captain, who expertly caught her in mid air.

"I hope she has her shots," the bald man hissed, rubbing his aching head.

"Nope," Kenpachi smirked, letting Yachiru to the ground. She snarled and gnashed her teeth at Ikkaku, who promptly high-tailed it to the nearest safety zone. Yachiru giggled and clapped, looking up at Kenpachi.

"I sure showed him, didn't I Ken-chan?" she smiled. The bells on Kenpachi's hair jingled as he bent down to pick her up, cradling her against his chest. He glanced at his surroundings before pressing a swift kiss against her pink hair and smiling at her, giving her a quick squeeze before allowing her to clamber up onto his shoulder. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did good, huh?" she asked again, prodding for comments. He rolled his eyes again and nodded.

"Yeah, kid. You did good."


End file.
